


You're all that matters

by rowenagirl



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea's infirmary, F/F, Hurt Griffin/Protective Faragonda, based on winx club season 6, they are all that matters, winx club - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Quando Griffin finalmente desperta depois de ter sido liberta do terrível feitiço que as Trix haviam lançado sobre si, Faragonda a faz uma visita.
Relationships: Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club)
Kudos: 2





	You're all that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tinha uma idea melhor ou se quer construí essa ideia direito mas honestamente? Eu só queria escrever qualquer coisa sobre elas.

\- Como ela está? - Faragonda perguntava assim que encontrou o Professor Palladium no corredor perto da enfermaria.  
Estava preocupada com Griffin, a bruxa havia passado por muito nos últimos dias, tendo sua escola novamente tomada pelas três bruxas regenadas e ter sido vítima de um terrível e poderoso feitiço.  
\- Ela acabou de acordar e eu a examinei, não há requisitos do feitiço, Roxy fez um ótimo trabalho, basta descansar e cuidar de alguns arranhões e logo ela estará completamente bem. - A voz calma e serena de Palladium foi o suficiente para acalmar a aflição de Farah diante tal situação e acabou soltando um suspiro de alívio por saber que não estava mais sobre qualquer efeito do terrível feitiço.  
Não faziam muitos dias desde que um corvo ferrido havia despencado do céu e sido resgatado por Layla, mais tarde descobriram que não era qualquer corvo e na verdade, se tratava da diretora de Cloud Tower que havia consigo fugir voando da escola depois de as Trix terem mais uma vez a atacado. Faragonda de imediato garantiu que Griffin estivesse o mais confortável possível e que recebesse toda a ajuda que precisasse, não podia imaginar o que sua colega estava passando e como estava se sentindo, por sorte os professores, as winx e Roxy foram capazes de a curar o mais breve possível e agora estava progressivamente melhorando.  
\- Obrigada, professor Palladium. - Faragonda sorriu fraco e o elfo em resposta apenas a apertou o ombro antes de seguir seu rumo pelo corredor. Faragonda vinha checar em Griffin todos os dias e costumava passar bastante tempo ali, mesmo que apenas para observar a bruxa enquanto ela dormia, talvez para confortar a si mesma de que Griffin ficaria bem ou para estar lá caso ela acordasse e não houvesse ninguém mais. De qualquer forma Palladium preferia as deixar a sós em sua intimidade, era possível negar de que ambas eram estranhamente próximas e íntimas e que compartilhavam um longo e intenso passado juntas.  
\- Faragonda? - A bruxa sentou-se a cama um pouco mais ereta quando a porta se abriu mostrando ser sua colega Faragonda a quem ela pode sentir que esteve ao seu lado todos esses dias mesmo que inconsciente, no entanto ainda assim capaz de a confortar e fazê-la se sentir segura.  
\- Olá, Griffin, Palladium me disse que havia despertado. - Faragonda sorriu calmamente enquanto fechava a porta e se aproximava da cama de Griffin. - Como você está? - Sua voz mansa e baixa entregavam a Griffin a preocupação em sua voz, não que Griffin fosse a preocupar mais ainda com a verdade, apesar de estar sentindo-se completamente esgotada e envergonhada não deixaria transparecer.  
\- Bem, eu fui um corvo por alguns dias e perdi o controle de minha escola, mas estou bem. - Griffin poderia mentir para todos e quem quer que quisesse, exceto por Faragonda a qual olhar entregou saber da verdade, porém escolheu aceitar a resposta de Griffin e apenas sorrir em resposta, a bruxa suspirou em alívio, não queria falar sobre o que havia acontecido, sentia que era sua culpa, ter substimado o poder e ambição das Trix e duvidado do que seriam capazes, mas certamente não precisava humilhar-se mais ainda e fraquejar na frente da fada, sua mente já estava a condenando suficientemente.  
\- Palladium me disse que logo você estará tão bem como nunca. Espero que esteja recebendo tudo que precisa enquanto está aqui. - Faragonda sorriu de canto enquanto encarava para fora da janela ao lado da cama, incapaz de olhar nos olhos da bruxa. Ela conhecia Griffin como ninguém e odiava a ver naquela situação, se culpando por algo que nem se quer foi sua culpa, fingindo estar bem e escondendo-se atrás do próprio sarcasmo, mas isso era o que a bruxa costumava fazer quando estava com medo e disso Farah bem sabia, então mesmo que Griffin provavelmente a quisesse longe dali e não falar sobre esse assunto, Faragonda não a abandonaria.  
\- Todos tem sido bastante atenciosos. - Griffin observava Farah curiosa sobre o que se passava na cabeça da fada enquanto olhava fixamente para fora da janela mas parecia atentamente prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo neste cômodo.  
\- Que bom. - Faragonda finalmente a encarou, seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente e a fada sorriu de canto enquanto movia-se em direção da pequena mesa da enfermaria. - Me acompanha com um chá? Se não estou enganada camomila é o seu favorito.  
\- Por favor. - Griffim concordou com a cabeça e observava a fada calmamente despejar o líquido fervente em duas xícaras médias. Estava um tanto surpresa por Faragonda lembrar de um detalhe tão sutil e ao mesmo tempo tão importante, no entanto era fato de que ambas compartilhavam uma certa paixão os chás.  
\- Obrigada. - A bruxa agradeceu assim que Farah a alcançou um pequeno prato acompanhado da xícara de chá e a observou sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. - Como estão suas fadas? - A de cabelos roxos perguntou enquanto bebericava seu chá e encarando a fada atrás da xícara. As únicas capazes de parar as Trix seriam as Winx, eles eram unidas, algo que as três bruxas nunca conseguiriam ser na sua vida não importa quão leais fossem uma a outra. A essa altura, Griffin havia escutado murmúrios pelos corredores de que outras escolas de outros realms também já havia sido tomadas e que a cada dia elas se tornavam mais fortes com a ajuda de Selina e do Legendarium.  
\- Elas estão fazendo o melhor que podem para achar uma forma de conter o Legendarium. A fada madrinha Eldora está as ajudando, mas confio que elas serão capazes de as derrotar. - A voz de Faragonda era esperançosa, suas fadas eram a única chance de vencer as bruxas e fazer com que tudo voltasse a normalidade, se é que existia um normal depois de tanto caos.  
\- Veremos. - Griffin respirou fundo tomando o restante de seu chá enquanto sua mente vagava pela lembrança de quando as Trix eram suas alunas em Cloud Tower, lembrando o fato de que ela decidiu dar uma chance para que estudassem lá mesmo sabendo que eram descendentes das bruxas ancestrais, se estava ali nesta cama completamente esgotada a culpa era de ninguém mesmo senão sua, por ter se deixado enganar por três bruxas famintas por poder. Sua mente também vagava por seus colegas professores qye estavam presos em Cloud Tower e suas alunas, todos em perigo por que ela não foi forte suficiente de proteger sua escola, sentia-se completamente humilhada e incapaz.  
\- Griffin, eu sei no que está pensando e você não deveria. - Farah colocou sua xícara sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e sentou-se num livre espaço do colchão, colocando sua mão sobre o joelho de Griffin. Não suportava ver a bruxa se torturar em sua frente, Griffin tinha essa mania de ser altamente auto-destrutiva e ser dura consigo mesma. Faragonda estava preocupada com as outras escolas e os outros realms, mas ver sua amiga neste estado fazia seu coração doer. - Elas são quem devemos culpar, você sabe disso. Não havia como evitarmos o que aconteceu, pensamos que havíamos nos livrado delas para sempre e não achamos que retornariam. Elas são mais poderosas e cruéis do que todos nos esperávamos. - Faragonda seguia o olhar da bruxa de cabelos roxos, fazendo-a encarar. - O que aconteceu não foi nada que você tenha ensinado em Cloud Tower, foram as motivações e valores delas, seus corações são maus. - A fada calmamente acariciava o joelho da fada para a confortar, sabia que mesmo que ela negasse a encara-la, ela estava a escutando.  
\- Mas talvez eu pudes- - Faragonda a cortou antes mesmo que pudesse continuar.  
\- Você não poderia, nenhum de nós poderia. Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Logo você estará de volta em Cloud Tower, tenho certeza disso. - Faragonda podia ser teimosa e dura quando precisava que alguém a escutasse mesmo que isso significasse que Griffin a tentaria matar depois disso, quando estivesse com sua energia recuperada, era a reação mais esperada da bruxa que odiava ser contrariada e confortada, exceto que para a surpresa de Farah, Griffin apenas colocou sua mão sobre a da fada e a acariciou. Faragonda não soube de imediato o que isso significava, no entanto isso talvez seria o mais próximo que ela teria de um obrigado, ou eu me vingarei disso, Farah não sabia e no fundo gostava do mistério.  
\- Parece que eu irei te dever um grande favor. - Griffin estava sorrindo? Faragonda estava tão surpresa quanto se podia esperar. Havia um certo conforto que a fada causava na bruxa, ela tinha sido tão atensiosa e cuidadosa enquanto esteve inconsistente, mesmo que Griffin não admitisse e jamais tocasse neste assunto de novo, ela precisava ouvir o que Farah tinha a dizer, precisa deste conforto e mesmo indo contra suas próprias regras e instinto de afastar a todos e se isolar por medo de os decepcionar ou machucar, deixava que a fada estasse por perto e a cuidasse, havia algo especial sobre Farah que fazia com que ela perdesse o controle sobre tudo.  
\- Estou certa de que você saberá como me pagar. - A mulher de cabelos cinzas sorriu de canto maliciosamente. Bem, por essa nem mesmo Griffin esperava, o que quer que Faragonda quis dizer com tais palavras vagou pelo ar em ambiguidade sendo a palavra chave "pagar", seus passados realmente as condenavam pelas coisas que já viveram um dia.  
\- Não duvide. - Griffin rebateu com uma voz tão maliciosa quanto, logo caindo na risada junto com sua fada, naquele breve momento havia esquecido completamente o que enfrentavam e sentia-se grata por estar sobre os cuidados e proteção de Alfea, mais precisamente Faragonda.  
Uma vez que o silêncio pairou entre elas e tornou-se inevitável não encararem uma a outra já tão próximas naquela cama e sozinhas naquele cômodo, era como se não mais pudesse conter-se, sentiam no ar a tensão palpável de seus sentimentos.  
\- Obrigada. - Griffin finalmente quebrou o silêncio e seu próprio orgulho enquanto colocava uma mexa solta de cabelo atrás da orelha da fada, que estava sentada ao seu lado na cama, apreciando de repente a beleza e ternura da fada, deixando sua mão descansar sobre a bochecha de Farah enquanto seu polegar deslizava sutilmente em um leve toque o qual a fada ansiava e procurava mais e mais, gentilmente fechando os olhos aos arrepios que corriam por ser corpo, a verdade é que ela também estava cansada, preocupada com a batalha que enfrentavam e também precisava de conforto, manter a faxada de uma diretora forte e impotente nem sempre transimitia a verdade por trás da cortina e disso Griffin bem sabia e se de alguma forma poderia retribuir a Farah o conforto que ela estava a possibilitando, ela também o faria.  
Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, encontrou os brilhantes orbes ambar de sua bruxa, já estavam tão próximas que era possível sentir a respiração uma da outra batendo em sua pele, inalar o perfume único que uma a outra lembrava muito bem. Eram tomadas pelo momento e os sentimentos mais uma vez venciam a razão quando seus lábios uniram-se em um só num beijo terno e sereno que iniciava-se calmamente e parecia como seu primeiro beijo: quente, necessitado e apaixonado, não importa quantas vezes prometessem uma a outra que seria a última vez, que pelo bem das escolas e pela Fortress of Light elas não deveriam mais se ver, não deveriam ficar juntas, os riscos eram grandes demais, o que diriam os outros além de seus colegas e amigos que eram os únicos que sabiam? Eram riscos demais e talvez seria melhor terminar com dois corações quebrados, no entanto era mais fácil dito do que feito, não podiam conter-se quando estavam próximas, procuravam pelos abraços e beijos de conforto e carinho que sabiam que so encontrariam uma na outra e naquele momento ambas pensavam: foda-se as regras, foda-se o que todos pensam, eu quase te perdi de novo e não poderia viver com tamanha dor.  
O beijo se aprofundava e naquele momento lágrimas rolavam por seus rostos a medida em que seus lábios famintos queimavam de desenho enquanto clamavam a boca uma da outra, por vezes ousando descer até o pescoço, enquanto Griffin trazia a fada sobre seu colo, abraçando-a e a trazendo o mais perto que podia. Farah completamente entregava-se a completa mercê da bruxa, deixando que ela a clamasse e a fizesse dela, queria seus beijos, seus toques, seu amor, sabia que era o que precisava para aguentar a vida que tinham, talvez tivessem uma chance, afinal de contas.  
\- Hmm, acho que isso pode pagar metade do meu favor. - Quando finalmente afastaram-se por falta de ar, Griffin abriu espaço para que Farah pudesse deitar na cama também, abrindo os braços para que sua fada se aninhasse próximo a ela. Sabiam que era errado, podiam ser pegas juntas a qualquer momento, no entanto era domingo e já era da noite, e elas já não mais se importavam.  
\- Apenas metade? - Griffin riu enquanto entrelaçada sua mão na de Farah que a encarava totalmente encantada e provocativa, típico de uma fada que ama quebrar regras, a bruxa pensou, mesma Faragonda que conheceu a muitos anos atrás, nada mudou aparentemente.  
\- Pensou que me beijar seria suficiente? Terá que fazer melhor. - Faragonda brincava com uma mexa lilás que circulava o cabelo da bruxa.  
\- Você está jogando um jogo perverso, Faragonda. - Griffin a advertiu enquanto ria levemente antes de novamente encontrar os lábios de sua fada a trazendo para um novo e mais voraz beijo. Qualquer que fosse o problema que fosse surgir amanhã, está noite seria delas e delas apenas.


End file.
